marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wild Western Vol 1 12
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * ** Races and Species: * * Locations: * | StoryTitle2 = The Canine Killer! | Writer2_1 = Allen Bellman | Penciler2_1 = Lin Streeter | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Skip McCoy catches Emery Val in trying to cover up the fact that he hit and run a dog. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle3 = Death on the Cliff! | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Martin Nodell | Penciler3_2 = Joe Maneely | Inker3_1 = Joe Maneely | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = The Prairie Kid arrives in the town of Dry Gulch to visit his wealthy friend Big Spud to learn that he has died under mysterious circumstances. Watching the funeral procession, the Kid spots Big Spud's widow, and learns that he had married some days before his tragic death. Find this all too convenient, the Prairie Kid decides to investigate and rides out to Big Spuds ranch. When he arrives, he is confronted by none-to-friendly ranch hands and easily trounces them in a fight. The Kid then pays a visit to Spud's widow. He tells her a story that he has a large amount of money that he wanted to use to buy cattle off Big Spud. The widow, seeking to gain that money invites him in. She offers him whiskey, and the Prairie Kid plays along, taking glass after glass, pretending to get drunk but really pouring the drinks out into a nearby plant. She suggests they go out to a nearby cliff to watch the stars and the Kid agrees to go along. There the widow attempts to push the Prairie Kid off the cliff, but he quickly grabs her and turns the situation around. Dangling over the edge of the cliff, the girl admits that she is really Mexicali Salli, a woman who marries rich men and then secretly poisons them to gain their wealth. The Kid then pulls her from the cliff but before he can take her to the authorities he dodges a knife that strike Salli in the heart killing her. The knife, as it turns out, was thrown by Salli's real husband who is mortified that he killed his own wife and surrenders to the Kid. With Salli's widow turned over to the authorities, the Kid pays his last respects to Big Spud before leaving town. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle4 = The Handsomest Dude | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Syd Shores | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Typeset | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Western Tale | Appearing4 = | StoryTitle5 = Mistaken Identity! | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Alex Blum | Inker5_1 = Alex Blum | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = The Two-Gun Kid is riding into a nearby town to be in a guest in the wedding for his friend Sheriff Johnny Wilson. When he arrives in town one of the locals laughs at him for having flower and swats them out of his hand, calling the Kid a sissy. Two-Gun does not stand for it and easily beats the man in a fight. The sheriff, to the Kid's surprise is not Johnny Wilson, stops the fight and threatens to arrest Two-Gun when a local business man named McCabe steps in. He tells the new sheriff that Two-Gun is Pecos Charlie a man that he had hired, identifying him by the yellow snake band of his hat. Two-Gun, finding this situation curious decides to play along. Two-Gun learns that McCabe is really involved in the local gang who has been running criminal operations in the area. He learns that when Johnny Wilson intended to get the US Marshals in to clean up town, McCabe installed his own sheriff and had Johnny thrown in jail. He then begins detailing to the Two-Gun Kid their next plan, to rob the local bank. Two-Gun excuses himself and as he is leaving the local saloon steals the phony sheriff's keys. He then pays a visit to Johnny's fiancée and instructs her to free Johnny while he goes with McCabe to do the bank job. During the robbery, Two-Gun Kid reveals who he really is and guns down McCabes gang, and then tries to stop McCabe. However, the crime boss grabs and old lady and uses her for a hostage. However the timely arrival of Johnny Wilson distracts McCabe long enough for Two-Gun to get a clear shot at him, killing McCabe. In the aftermath, Johnny notices that Two-Gun has a different hat than he usually wears. Two-Gun explains that long the way to town he ran into the real Pecos Charlie who took a shot at him, putting a bullet hole in his hat. After knocking Charlie out, Two-Gun decided to take his hat to replace the one that he ruined. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * | Notes = * In an effort to re-brand their western characters with more interesting names. Atlas Comics renamed Tex Taylor the "Prairie Kid". * After this issue the Two-Gun Kid goes on a nearly 3 year hiatus, he does not appear again until published December, 1953. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}